In the Bottom of My Green Tea
by Oriminally
Summary: I write to you—dear reader, the only known existence of my life before the wealthy bachelor you see me as now. Entombed in this book is the memory of a woman… a woman to whom I own all my muses. This is not a diary or a journal, but a love story.


_**Title**__**: In the Bottom of My Green Tea**_

_**Authoress**__: Oriminally_

_**Fandom**__**: Fruits Basket**_

_**Genre**__: Romance/Tragedy_

_**Warnings**__**: Rated T for language, mature content and other possible content**_

_**Summary**__**: **I write to you—dear reader, the only known existence of my life before the wealthy bachelor you see me as now. Entombed in this book is the memory of a woman… a woman to whom I own all my muses. This is not a diary or a journal but a love story. Sensei... are you happy now? A Shigure fic written in his POV! A story about growing up, first loves and dealing with pain. Yonde kudasai!_

_**Author's Note**__**: This is my first time writing fanfic in almost a good year and a half. Excuse my writing if it seems detached and unfamiliar to the fandom… I like to add reality to my fiction.

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket… an anime as well as an object I do not own.__ They belong to A) [Natsumi Takaya] B) [__FUNimation __] and C) [Whoever owns the marketing rights]. However if I DID own Fruits Basket there would be no reason to write fanfics would there… Hmmm…._

_**Prologue**_

_Today is a new day_

_**No…**_

_Today is _life.

_No, no that's still not right…_

_Today is the day I am born… _Happy Birthday_ me._

_Actually, it's not really quite like that—I've already been living for fifteen whole years, but today is my first day with you, dear friend—_sweet friend_. And my life from here on is all that matters. You are my written words and my thoughts. You share my energy and vigor in rain and sunshine. You match my tastes and desires—aspirations and even goals. In the most metaphorical sense of the word… we are twins…_

_Happy Birthday __us__._

_And who was the lovely lady who gave birth to us? We should thank her too. In the arms of Sensei that's where you began (I really envy you). The warmth of her 36B cup breasts, how did it feel? You must tell me all about them later, after all _must _siblings share._

_Who is this sensei you ask? Her name surname is Singh, her first name is one of the many unknowns about her. She is no ordinary sensei (when you see her otouto-kun you'll understand what I mean). Ms. Singh has three very prominent (distinct) features that separate her from most people I've known all my life. 1) She was an Indian descended Italian woman. 2) Green eyes; they weren't killer or sexy, but green is my favorite color. (The wet, innocent and virgin look of them was just a bonus). 3) The third is uncertain. It's a tie between her shape—that hourglass figure… the curves of a fully matured woman and that ravenous thick of brunette hair that hide her noggin. _

_Or maybe it was quite possibly her breasts, the ultimate symbol of one's capacity to love. Though they were not full and as perky as the ones in any issue of Hustler (hers are of the bookish nature), I imagined that she held more capacity love under that bosom (in her heart). I wanted to feel that warmth. Up. _**Close**_._

_I'm almost certain it's this one; that at twenty-three she still hadn't found that "right guy" or got drunk enough to lose it. Her resistance to the ultimate symbol of love—sex, made me want her even more. She was so different. I was different. We are both different in very different ways. _

_This makes us connected, no? I mean she had all the qualities:_

_Young_

_Innocent_

_and _**Curvy**_…_

_And I was determined in to make her fall in love with me.

* * *

_

_**Notes**_

Sensei—honorific used for many white-collar professions. Here, it is used to denote a teacher position.

Otouto-kun—Japanese for "my younger brother". Here, Shigure is using to refer to his journal. It is also the book's name.

------

_**A/N:**_ _**First chapter is officially over. Sorry if this chapter was short and failed to make sense. Most everything that is writing in first person is coming from Shigure's journal. Third person chapters are supposed to represent real time events and are not bogged down by Shigure's poetic bias/justice. Things will come together as we go on, and no matter what you see here there is no "true" OC paring so stick around okay? Next Chapter: Sounds comes out June 30**__**th**__** 2009 (6:00 PM) [Atlantic Time] **_**読んで下さい！**


End file.
